Star Sapphire: Starfire Edition
by D-simplicity
Summary: Robin disassociates himself from the Titans, continuing on his path to becoming Nightwing. He leaves behind a broken-hearted Starfire, and she soon finds herself in the possession of a violet power ring, which ends up drastically altering her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._

**A/N:** _This idea came to me as I was watching _Green Lantern: The Animated Series. _Since the Star Sapphires reminded me oh so much about a certain lovely Tamaranean, whom we all know and love, I was dying to find a way to incorporate her into the world of the Star Sapphires. Well, I hope you enjoy. If not, then oh well.__  
_

* * *

The moment he told her that he was leaving, her heart sank deeper than the depths of the ocean itself. The pain she felt was truly indescribable.

_"Look, guys... I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I have to go. For good." The next minute his eyes locked with hers, but he immediately looked away and continued. "Ever since my time with Batman, I've been wanting this. So... I'm moving on to Bludhaven."_

He might as well have cut her, for his words hurt more than any physical pain.

Truly, she did not wish for him to go. But who was she to stop him? The way she saw it, Richard was her one true love, therefore she couldn't force him to stay and remain against his wishes. Though it pained her to the very core, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

_"Yes, Robin." Starfire muttered. Catching her mistake, she amended. "My apologies... Nightwing." She then proceeded towards the exit of the common room, when someone took hold of her hand and tugged it lightly.  
_

_Slowly turning around, she was met with a chagrin Nightwing. The sadness in his eyes paralleled hers, but did nothing to comfort her.  
_

_"Star... I'm sorry. Just know that I'll miss you the most." He pulled her towards him, then kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, and I always will."  
_

_She didn't reply, for she knew what he was doing. He was saying good-bye, and expected her to say it back, but she didn't want to. Not ever. _

_Prying herself away from him, she gave him the brightest smile that she was able to muster with all the strength she had left, then she was gone._

Dick announced his decision one week prior to his departure, giving his friends a mere seven days to say good-bye. Everyone else did without a second thought, but not Starfire. She wished that it didn't have to be this way. Alas, not all wishes could be granted, and his withdrawal was imminent. Not once had she spoken to him during her given week, for she was adjusting herself to life without him. It was painful, very much, but she had no other choice. He would be leaving, and she was forcing herself to get used to his absence.

_"Dude, good luck out there." Beast Boy offered him a high-five, which he gladly returned._

_Cyborg came to him, arms spread wide. "We're gonna miss you, man." And proceeded with the man-hug._

_"Bye, Dick." Raven acknowledged.  
_

_Standing alone in the corner of the ops room, Starfire clutched herself longingly, holding back her tears as she looked down at the ground. Nightwing cautiously approached her, knowing damn well how she felt, for he felt it too.  
_

_"I guess this is good-bye," he started, but received no reply. "Please, Star. Talk to me. I _have_ to hear your voice before I go."  
_

_She looked up at him, teary-eyed, bottom lip quivering, but said nothing. She shook her head vigorously, unable to believe that he was finally leaving. He then cupped her cheek, steadying her face as he gazed at her intently.  
_

_"Say it to me one last time. Please... I'm begging you." His voice began to falter. "Tell me you love me."  
_

_Finally giving in, she whispered in a delicate tone. "I love you..."  
_

_Nightwing smiled fondly as he gathered her into his strong, loving arms. "_Always_. Remember that distance isn't a thing to us, Star. We'll make it through this. Do you hear me?"  
_

_She nodded softly into his shoulder, but maintained her silence. Unable to hold it in any longer, Nightwing leaned down and kissed her passionately. _

'One last kiss,' _he thought to himself as he hugged her tighter,_ 'then I'm gone.'_  
_

_She was the one to pull away, wiping away her fallen tears. Richard could only watch with saddened eyes as the love of his life walked away, towards the safety of her room, and was gone. For Good.  
_

Since the day that Nightwing left for Bludhaven, nothing was ever the same.

Titan's Tower was quiet, no commotion whatsoever. Cyborg no longer had a rival to challenge at basketball. Beast Boy didn't have a video-game buddy, for Cyborg now occupied himself with watching over the Tower's security systems or tweaking his personal software. Raven, however, was still Raven. If anything, she enjoyed the silence. And the worst? Starfire. She completely lost the ability to fly. She now walked to her destinations, which back in the day, was extremely unusual.

Starfire felt so alone in the world. The love of her life, the one who was always by her side since the day she arrived on Earth, the one who stole her first kiss, and the one whom she had given all of her heart and soul to, was gone.

Yes, she still had the remaining Titans to be there for her, but it wasn't the same. And they knew that.

Nightwing never called, not having once attempted to contact his friends. Had he forgotten them already?

She counted down the days they hadn't spoken, which was quickly adding up to three-hundred sixty-five. A year.

The day of the one-year anniversary when Nightwing left soon arrived, and Starfire found herself on the roof of Titan's Tower, where she and _Robin_ used to watch the sunset together. Her heart stopped as the familiar colors of the sky painted a vision of tranquility. The very same picture she had imagined when she was in his presence.

"I will not cry," she whispered to the vivid sky. "I will not cry."

Memories of her days with the ex-Boy Wonder flooded her thoughts, and she lost it. Unshed tears cascaded down her cheeks like a coursing river as she began to sob. She missed him dearly, and she would've given anything to get him back.

Starfire reminisced about his tender love and care. She missed the way he would hold her tightly in his arms, and the way he smiled as he kissed her. She missed his laugh, the way he did whenever she did or said something he found to be funny. Everything about him, she missed. From his unruly black hair to his clammy palms whenever they held hands. She missed him.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop her tears from flowing as she thought about their precious moments together, when all of a sudden, a mysterious pink aura began to surround her, engulfing the entire roof with its brilliance.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire was immersed in a hazy mist of lavender. She was confused, disoriented, and a little frightened when a violet ring emerged from the blinding light. It leisurely approached her with all of its radiance and glory, slowly inching its way towards where she stood as she watched it with wide eyes.

"Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran," a gentle feminine voice called to her. "You have lost your one true love, for he has spurned you."

She looked at the ring in utter disbelief, but then remembered the reasons for her heartache. Dick hadn't tried to contact her, not once, during their year apart. Even after he'd promised that despite the distance, their love would prevail. She held on to his words like they were the only piece of hope that she had left, as if it were her lifeline. However, it seemed that he had forgotten.

"The Star Sapphires," it continued, "offer to make your heart whole again. To reunite you, and to become one of our own."

Daintily shaking her head, Starfire declined. "No. He has done nothing wrong."

An amused giggle reverberated from the ring. "Allow me to show you _all_ that he has done wrong."

In an instant, the violet light grew brighter, shaping itself into a mirror-like circle in front of the Tamaranean princess. Images of her beloved Nightwing began to play, and it was as if she were sitting on a front row seat of a movie theater.

At seeing him, she was overcome with happiness. However, that feeling lasted for only two seconds, when she saw that Nightwing had moved on with _several_ women.

Starfire was struck with a pang of misery as she watched Dick proposing to a red-head on a wheel chair. She then witnessed him kissing another woman, this time with inky hair and a purple and black uniform. The last image was of a woman clad in an orange getup with a charcoal spider perched on her chest, whom her love had also kissed.

Feeling absolute dread and sheer fury cancel out her state of sorrow, her expression shifted into that of stoicism.

"He has done you wrong, Princess." The ring spoke once again as the illustrations dissipated. "Join us."

Holding out her hand in acceptance to the ring's offer, she narrowed her eyes as all emotions dematerialized with the images she'd fallen witness to.

It gradually slipped itself onto her finger, where a wedding ring would have been if Nightwing hadn't left. Evaluating it with explicit curiosity, she was alarmed when her newly obtained ring initiated a lilac-colored portal to open. It was prodding her to enter, so she did.

And the sight she saw was unbelievable.

An enormous palace, with a giant Violet Power Battery roosting on top, towered before her, and was surrounded by an abundance of smaller buildings. Female guards dressed in plum-colored attire, all of them holding spears that were obviously conjured from the purple energy, were scattered throughout the castle-like fortress.

Soon, she was greeted by a blue-skinned woman adorning an amethyst crown with a star-like figure in the center. She immediately deciphered that the woman approaching her was the leader.

"Ah, Princess Koriand'r. It joys me to see that you have accepted our ring," she cooed. "I am Queen Aga'po of Zamaron. We welcome you to the Star Sapphire Corps."

Starfire rooted her right fist to her chest and bowed, offering her respect to the Queen by means of her home world.

"I thank you, Queen Aga'po."

"Recite the Oath, young Princess." the Queen commanded. Starfire rose from her inclination and looked at her with a confusion-stained expression. "Hold up your ring," she pointed to the Violet Power Battery, "and aim it in that direction."

Starfire obeyed, and instantly felt like she was being controlled as she chanted the Oath, which she hadn't known only a few seconds ago.

_"For Hearts Long Lost and Full of Fright, _

_For Those Alone In Blackest Night, _

_Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight, _

_Love Conquers All - With Violet Light!"_

Starfire was rapidly engulfed in the violaceous aura from head to toe, and as it slowly dispersed, found herself harboring newly found strength and sporting a peculiarly kinky uniform. It was significantly more revealing than her previous ensemble, but she could care less. What intrigued her the most was the fact that she didn't feel the slightest bit of joy, yet she was once again gifted with the ability of flight. _  
_

"Now, Koriand'r, you must listen to your heart. What does it tell you?"

"I..." Falling silent for moment, Starfire concentrated on her feelings. She wasn't sure what she felt. "I do not know."

She then felt a sudden presence encompassing her as Queen Aga'po held up her hand, which was coated in fuchsia-colored energy, reading her emotions for her.

"You are in severe pain," she looked at the Tamaranean with a mournful expression. "Perhaps you are wishing for revenge."

"No! I could not. A deed such as that would hurt him deeply."

The Queen scoffed at her remark. "Honestly, has he not caused you enough heartache?"

"He has..." she grimaced, "very much saddened me."

"So why not return the favor?"

"I do not know if I am capable." She looked down at the ground, experiencing the wrath of anguish.

Queen Aga'po placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you can. With the power of Love, you are able."

Starfire raised her eyes to meet with the Queen's. "I am not so certain."

"You do not need to be. The one thing you must do is obey your heart, and _your_ heart wants to avenge itself."

"But... I do not believe I have the will." She claimed, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, come now." The Queen laughed. "You are _no_ Green Lantern. Your love is the only drive you will ever need."

Starfire absentmindedly nodded as she realized that her new commander was indeed right.

If she wasn't wearing the violet ring, maybe she'd have made a completely different decision. It wasn't in her nature to agree to intentionally harm her love. In this case, however, she was greatly compelled by her new power, and soon believed that it was the right thing to do, and the only option she had.

"Yes, my Queen."

The blue-skinned overseer smiled. "Go now, Princess. Oblige him with the pain and agony that he has forced upon you." And with that, another portal leading back to Earth opened.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been exactly one year now._

A remorseful Dick Grayson sat on his bed, reminiscing about the glory days he'd spent with none other than his one true love: Kory.

Sighing heavily, he reached for the photo-album he made in memory of her. He wistfully flipped through every page, reliving every moment they had shared. Holding those pieces of time in his hands, precious memories that he cherished, made him regret his decision of leaving. The very decision that ruined him.

_All these girls, and still you're the only one I can think about._

He finally came to his most favorite picture.

They were on the beach, surrounded by ivory sand and the radiance of twilight as the waves collided with the shore behind them. He wore blue swimming trunks and she had on a cobalt two piece to match with his. Dick was holding Kory's hands, foreheads resting against one another and smiling like they were two teens in love.

In the picture, they literally were. It was taken before he became Nightwing, when he was still _Robin_. Back when Kory was in his life. Back when he was truly able to experience the wonders of happiness and love.

Dick stayed on that page for the longest time. He didn't want to turn the page because he didn't want to forget that moment again.

Tracing his finger over her blissful figure as if he were in a daze, he didn't realize when someone came into the room.

"Dick? What the hell are you doing?" An annoyed female voice queried, and he immediately recognized her.

"Not now, Babs." He deadpanned, not looking up from his photograph.

Carting herself towards him, she snatched the album away. Analyzing it irritatedly, she gasped when she realized it was an album about him and Kory.

"What the hell is this?"

He looked at her, sorrow evident in his eyes. "She's the love of my life."

"What the fuck, Dick? You're engaged! How could you say that to me?"

"Because..." Nightwing trailed off. He didn't know how to tell her without hurting her.

"Because what?"

"Because I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to myself about this. I don't love you like I'd initially thought."

Her jaw dropped as she processed his words. "What are you saying?"

Nightwing took a deep breath. "It's over, Babs. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm done."

"Dick, no. Whatever it is you're doing... no."

He sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

"I'm sorry, okay. But I can't keep doing this. I love you and all, but..."

"But what?" she prompted.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

Barbara glared at him. She wasn't satisfied with his answer, and she was growing more annoyed by the second. "Just tell me, dammit!"

"_Fine!_ I love Kory, okay! I always have, and I always will! She made me feel things that I didn't even know I could feel. Things that no other girl could give me. She's like my North Star and I'm the three wise men. And I was stupid to ever think that anyone could replace her!" At this point, he was breathing heavily, tears gathering in his dull eyes. "There. Are you _happy_?"

Hearing this broke her heart. They'd been together for about six months, and throughout the entire time he was still in love with _her_. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Then why did you even bother asking me to marry you?"

"Because I thought it'd help me forget her! But it can't, and it won't. I know that now..."

The woman was crying, but there was one thing she wanted to make clear. Making her way to the door, she turned to face him. "What does _she_ have that _I_ don't?"

Dick only looked at her. After a moment of silence, he smiled and replied to her with all honesty. "My heart."

Babs finally left and Dick was left alone in his room, wallowing in his memories.

Removing her engagement ring from her finger, Babs decided to leave it on the table. She was very hurt by his dumping her, and she needed comfort. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed the first person she could think of.

_"Hey, Babs!"_

"Hello, Ted. Are you busy?"

_"Not when it comes to _you_. What's wrong?"_

"Can you pick me up at Dick's house?"

_"I'm on my way."_

"Thanks..."_  
_

She was about to hang up when the man on the other line stopped her. _"Babs, wait."_

"What is it?"

_"I..."_ he lost his words, and he wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell her. _"Nevermind. It can wait till another time. I'm coming."_

Ted Kord. He was Barbara's best friend and she would come to him, not Dick, whenever she needed someone to talk to. Right now was one of those times. She felt that if anyone could help her through her problems, it was him.

"Oh Kory..." Dick wiped away a stray tear then once again traced his fingers over her picture. His heart ached for her, and all he wanted to do was see her again.

He knew that his actions were stupid, but he wasn't aware of what it was mentally and emotionally doing to him. Silently breaking him until he couldn't take it any longer.

"Whatever it takes... I'm gonna get you back."

Losing track of time, he wasn't aware when it struck midnight. He looked up at the clock and sighed. It was time for patrol. He sullenly put away his scrapbook and began to suit up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around midnight when Starfire arrived in Bludhaven. The city was bleak and depressing. And it was difficult to find a rooftop to land on, but nevertheless, she found one. Ironically, it was one of the many buildings belonging to Wayne Enterprises.

Powering up her ring to light up the remainder of her darkened surroundings, she sensed that she wasn't alone. Jerking her head to the side, she noticed a lone figure staring at her in the distance.

"Who is there?"

Aiming at the silhouette with the power of the violet ring, she was prepared to blow it into oblivion.

The shadow only stood there, too far out of range so she couldn't see his face, seemingly dumbfounded.

She growled, baring her teeth at the shape of the unmoving man as her eyes narrowed. "Reveal yourself at once!" she snapped.

That was when she heard it. The familiarly tender whisper of his voice.

"Star..." Nightwing started inching closer, only stopping when he saw the animosity in her fiery eyes, which used to be filled with passionate love. Love that was once meant for him. "I-is that you?"

Her luminous eyes blazed brighter, the snarl on her features growing with the light. She tightened her fist, boosting her energy tenfold. "Nightwing," she spat.

"W-what are you doing here? And why are you d-dressed like that?" He spluttered as he came into view.

"That information is irrelevant." He frowned.

"Doesn't matter. I want to know..."

She didn't want to give him a straight answer. Instead, she roared as she closed in for battle. In one swift second, he received a kick to the stomach. A jab to the face as he doubled over and he was lying on the ground, clutching at his torso.

"Ughh," he groaned in pain, wiping the blood off of his cracked lip.

Starfire took to the air above him, prepared to blast him in the face with violet light. Her expression remained void of emotion. When Nightwing finally recovered, he looked up at her, devastated.

"Kory-"

"Do not address me by that," she interjected. "You no longer have the right."

"What are you talking about, Ko-"

"Silence!" Releasing her pent up energy with a hefty amount of force, he was thrown to the ground once again.

Getting up, he spoke once more. "Kory, wait! Just wait! Let me explain!"

She shook her head. "No."

"But-"

"You were allowed the choice to contact me, but you did not. Instead, you chose to run around with women behind my back, and somehow managed to neglect to tell me that your ludicrous _forever_ was in fact a lie." She argued, tears welling in her eyes.

"If you'll let me-"

"I said _no_. You do not have to, for I have already seen the truth."

"But they mean nothing to me!"

"Oh please, Dick." She sneered. "You proposed to one of them!"

Nightwing went rigid. Remembering what he'd done in the past. Regretting. Wishing he could take it all back. "..."

"That is what I had thought," she declared as she raised both of her fists, assaulting him once again with a barrage of purple energy.

This time, he was prepared. Dodging, flipping in the air, anything to escape the storm of light being thrown at him.

Making his way towards her as he avoided her hostility, he dexterously leaped into the air and caught her by the waist, pulling out his electric discs and shocking her into unconsciousness.

He straddled her as the electricity dissipated, her body no longer convulsing, and pinning her shoulders down. Staring at her like this... He could tell that she was terribly heartbroken. And so was he.

The look of distress and hurt tarnishing her beautifully perfect features pushed him to the limit. He'd fucked up. Badly. And his actions had hacked into her deeply to a point of no recovery. Placing his palm against her warm cheek, a lone tear streaked down his face.

_Kory... what have I done?_

For a moment he thought she had K.O.'d, but her eyes flew open with an intensity that was fiercer than before.

She pulled her fist back as she recharged her lavender-colored energy, and powerfully thrust it forward, clobbering him in the face.

He no longer felt the discretion to fight back, to protect himself from harm. He knew he deserved it.

_I need to get her back... but it won't be easy._

"I loved you, Dick." She lamented. "And it hurt when I was not made aware of how easily you were able to move on."

"Loved?" Pausing, he was struck with a gale of dejection at her use of past-tense.

Lowering her flaring eyes, she refused to answer. Because she still loved him. No matter what the level of hurt he'd caused her, she knew that she'd still love him. She was a Violet Lantern, after all.

"You don't l-love me anymore?"

Of course she did, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "..."

"Please... don't say that..." Nightwing said as the rest of his tears betrayed him, spilling, and slowly making their way down his cheeks. "You can't give up on us... Not like this..."

This made Starfire strikingly angry. "You wish for me not to give up? I do not see why I should not."

"I don't want to lose you..."

She scoffed at him. "You lost me the moment you fell in love with another woman."

"She's just an old friend! But I swear, I don't love her as much as I love you!"

"I do not desire your love," she lied. "You have made your bed with other women, now sleep on it." At this point, her eyes were swollen from her tears as they descended, her fists balled until her knuckles were white. "Get off of me."

"No. Not until we work this out!" He leaned closer until their faces were inches a part. "I'm sorry... You've gotta understand..."

Starfire felt lost, but she knew didn't want to hear him out. Not yet. She wasn't ready. Pushing him off of herself, she dashed into the air. Looking back one last time, they made eye contact. His hurt expression pained her as much as it did him, but he made his choice. And she didn't know if she could look past that as she made her way back to the planet Zamaron.

Nightwing stared, watching as his love plummeted out of his life. He could only hope that it wasn't for as long as it was before.

Extracting his cell-phone, he decided to call the only man he knew could help. The only man he knew faced the same problem that he did.

It rung three times before he got an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hal? It's Dick. We need to talk."_  
_

_"What is it?"_ He could tell his old friend was concerned.

"Just get over here. It's urgent."

_"On my way." _Then he hung up.

Sitting on the ledge of the building, Nightwing fiddled with his fingers. He had no idea what to do next but wait for Hal to arrive.

Soon enough, a man emanating a bright green light landed beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Dick?"

Nightwing stood up to face him.

"It's Starfire," he frowned.

"What about her? She's fine, isn't she?"

"She's a Star Sapphire..."

Green Lantern snickered, drawing back and continued to laugh at his friend's dilemma. Nightwing's eyes narrowed, for he was not amused. Not one bit.

Finally recovering from his amusement, he resumed with the conversation. "So, Starfire's one of _them_ now, huh?"

"Yeah..."

This time, Hal only chuckled lightly. "I know how _that_ feels."

Nightwing grunted, slightly annoyed. "Why do you think I called you?"

"I thought it was because you missed me," Green Lantern mocked, smiling at him deviously.

"Ugh," Nightwing groaned, running his hands across his face. "No even close."

"I'm kidding, Dick. Calm down."

"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't know what to do."

Both were silent, neither not knowing what to say next, until Hal finally came up with an appropriate question. "Do you still love her?"

Richard looked at him, "Always have."

"Then fight for her," the Green Lantern shrugged. "It's that simple."

"No, it's not that easy-"

"Life's complicated, Dick. Nothing is ever easy. The best things in the world are always the things you have to fight the hardest for. Like Starfire. She's worth it, right?"

Processing Hal's words through him mind, he finally came to a conclusion. "Yeah... she is."

"Then if you want her, you have to go get her."

"I don't know where she is."

Hal smirked at him, smug. "Zamaron. That's where their headquarters is stationed."


	5. Chapter 5

The minute she crash-landed on Zamaron was the moment she finally broke down. She allowed her tears to fall freely, no holding back. Digging her knees to the ground as she cupped her face, she allowed the pain and sorrow to overcome her.

"Princess," said the Queen. "Do not cry."

"How could I not? I am mentally and emotionally broken, and that itself if worse than any physical pain."

"He does not deserve you." Queen Aga'po placed her hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance and pulled her to her feet. "Wipe your tears, Child. Do not waste them on a worthless human such as this _Dick Grayson_ character." There was venom laced within her words.

"Yes, my Queen." Starfire couldn't understand it. She wanted to defend him, she truly did, but at the same time it felt like she was being forced not to.

She was led into the extravagant castle. Protecting the entrance platform were the Queen's guards, positioned at the ready. As she entered, she noticed that the interior was finely decorated with violet banners and elaborate furnishing.

Scattered throughout the halls of the headquarters were other Violet Lanterns, mingling and enjoying themselves in peace and relaxation. It was great to be surrounded by convivial members of the corps, but Starfire just couldn't bring herself to join them. She missed him too much, even thought she knew it hurt her.

Walking away from the main hallway, Starfire decided it best to wander around the structure in an attempt to put her mind at ease. She wanted to find the garden, to marvel at the bountiful floral arrangements like she did in the past. To forget, and revel in her beautiful surrounds like she used to do when she was depressed.

"Excuse me," Starfire called to a woman who was standing guard. "Is this accommodation equipped with a garden, by any chance?"

The girl only stared at her with a confused expression, until she finally realized what the Tamaranean princess was asking of her. "Yes, ma'am. It is located the west wing of the palace," she pointed in its direction. "If you follow that hallway, there will be an exit to your left, leading to the Garden of Love."

Starfire thanked the guard, then continued on her way.

The garden was a luxurious sanctuary. Many bizarre clusters of alien flowers beautified the entire perimeter. From roses of Earth to the strangest plants she had never seen before. The aroma was magnificent. She'd never smelled such wonderful fragrance, and it certainly helped clear her mind of all despondency.

It was as if she were stuck in Wonderland. She was surrounded by a plethora of diverse species of intricately fascinating flowers and studying them in silence.

Soon, however, like all good things, her moment was broken.

"KORY!" It was his voice calling after her from behind the doors of the garden.

_ Nightwing._.. _why did he come to Zamaron? What in the world was he thinking?_

She felt stuck, not knowing whether to remain in her peaceful state of mind, or go out and meet with him. Finally, she thought it best to just stay put for awhile.

"Kory, where are you? Please!" He was being dragged away by the Star Sapphire guards, but he struggled to be free. No matter what the odds, he struggled to find her. And that made her think twice about going out and seeing him. "_Agh-_ Let go! I have to find her!"_  
_

Exiting the Garden of Love, she made her way towards the sound of his voice. She giggled, laughing at the sight she was met with the moment she saw him.

There, in the entrance of the fortress, was Nightwing. He had guards latching onto his arms, pulling him towards the door and he attempted to wiggle his way out of his dilemma.

"Stop it, just let me talk to her! Please-"

"Release him," Starfire commanded.

He looked up, eyes wild with intensity and smiled sheepishly as she just continued to look at him, maintaining her emotionless mask.

Once he free, he staggered through the distance between them and knelt before her. "Star..."

"Nightwing," she shot back, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes. She didn't want him to know how she truly felt under her phony personality. She didn't want him to know that she was very much happy to see him as much as he was to see her.

"Please, you've gotta listen to me." He lowered his head to stare at her feet. Starfire felt guilty about allowing to kneel in front of her, but shook the thought when she remembered her year alone, without him.

"Fine, but make the haste."

He got up from his position to look her in the eyes.

_Her beautiful, emerald eyes aren't even green anymore... That stupid ring is changing her eye color, dammit. _

"I'm sorry. I know the things I've done hurt you... The other women, they meant nothing to me. I swear! You've gotta believe me. I only did it because... I don't know," he admitted to her, and also to himself. "I don't know why I did it. But I sure as hell regret it, because now, I've lost you and I've got nothing left."

She sighed, "Nightwing-"

"I'm nothing without you, Kory. Please, believe me. And I'm sorry I broke your trust. I'm sorry for everything wrong that I did. And I'm sorry I never tried to call you, not once even trying... I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened, "Not everything can be mended with a simple 'sorry,' Dick."

"I know that. And if I can go back in time, I would beat the shit out of myself until I changed my mind about leaving you in the first place. I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the Queen of Zamaron.

"What do you think you are doing here, Boy?" Her voice was harsh, intimidating him as he cowered beside Starfire.

"I-I'm here to apologize to her," he pointed to the woman he was just speaking to. "And I've come to take her h-home."

"You will do no such thing. She is a Star Sapphire, not one of your whores."

Nightwing looked down in shame, not wanting to make eye contact with the Queen. "She's not one of you. At least, she's not supposed to be."

"And why is that? Oh, yes, because if it weren't for you, she would not even be here in the first place." Queen Aga'po was angry at him. She despised everything about him, and he brought himself to accept that. She had every reason to hate him for hurting Starfire the way he did, and he came to the conclusion that her hatred for him was better than being thrown out of the castle.

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"You disgust me, human."

"Please," he begged. "Just let me talk to her."

One scoff from the Queen and she and the rest of her guards were out of sight. He turned to Starfire once again.

"Star..."

Starfire heaved an ominous sigh, then continued. "Fine. I shall return."

Hearing that was like music to his ears. Richard celebrated by thrusting his first into the air, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I believe in happily ever afters, Kory." Nightwing smiled at her as he finally composed himself, a sense of longing lingering in his eyes.

She shook her head, but he knew deep down that she believed in it too. "You are mistaken. One does not exist."

"Sure they do."

Slowly, he cautiously reached for her hand. She didn't make any move to distance herself from him, so he figured that she wanted him to continue with whatever it was he was doing.

"When it comes to _us_, they do." Slipping her violet ring from her finger, he held it in his hands in front of her. "You don't need this."

He knew that she didn't need that stupid power ring to love. Sure, she needed it when he was gone, but this time, he wasn't going anywhere. He decided that he'd stay by her side until the day he dies. No matter what.

Starfire stared at it for a moment. "Why not? It gave me strength when you did not."

He lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry... If you'd give me another chance, I promise things will be different."

"Dick... I do not wish to hear it," she gazed at him, sadness and a hint of desire emitting from her lovely features. "I would prefer that you show me."

Nightwing's head snapped up to look her straight in the eyes, hope overcoming his very being. "Does this mean...?"

"No," she said. "We are not _together_. Not yet."

"Please, what ever you want me to do, I'll do it. Anything you want, Star."

She thought for a second, contemplating what she wanted to do. "I wish to return home."

Nightwing smiled, "Alright, let's go."

The duo made their way towards the ship that Nightwing had used to get to Zamaron. And, together, made their way back towards home.

* * *

_FIN_

**A/N: **_I ran out of ideas and inspiration for this story, so I'm ending it here. Whelp, thanks for reading!_


End file.
